


Vegas, Baby?

by bythelightofthenight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Las Vegas, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt</p><p>  <a href="http://natharmiller.tumblr.com/post/116852640737/">#21 things you said when we were on top of the world</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas, Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> i liked this a lot so i thought i'd put it here too yay
> 
> squaaaaaaaaaad

“TO THE BEST NIGHT EVER!” Jasper yelled with the most obnoxious volume he could muster.

Still, they all joined his cheering with as much noise, raising their drinks in a toast. Their limo stopped in front of the hotel, and Monty thanked whichever higher power it was that made Raven win this trip for them.

It had been a contest on a radio show she listened to during work at the shop. A full paid trip to Vegas for ten people. It was the most unbelievable prize, and Raven denied doing anything illegal to make it happen. So they just went with it.

The hotel was gigantic. There was a casino and a spa, and probably a water park somewhere too as far as Monty knew. He was already tipsy after the flight and the limo drive, and not having eaten anything proper in a while.

He was just so comfortable sitting there with his thigh pressed against Nathan’s, talking to his best friends. Their rooms were paid for, someone else was driving. Monty could actually feel stress floating out and away from his body.

“Okay, let’s go check in”, Raven clapped her hands together.

Both Clarke and Bellamy pressed a kiss to her cheek before climbing out of the car, followed by Lincoln holding up Jasper. Harper grabbed Octavia’s hand and they threw back the rest of their drinks before getting out. Nathan and Wells followed suit, leaving Monty and Raven as the last ones to go.

“Are you ready?” she grinned.

“Let’s do this”, he linked their arms and they jumped out of the car, yelling their thank yous to the driver.

At the front desk, they were given their keys to the “party suite”, a massive penthouse with five bedrooms. Octavia challenged Lincoln in a race up the stairs as they waited for the elevators, handing her heels over to Harper. The two ran off with Bellamy yelling warnings after them.

During the ride up, Monty leaned against Nathan’s chest and sighed happily. This was their first trip as a couple since finally getting their acts together after years of being friends. One night they were just sitting together on the couch in Monty and Jasper’s apartment and then they were kissing. According to the others, it was about time.

“I get first pick!” Raven called when they got into the suite. She checked each of the bedrooms, pondering her options for a good while, before picking one of the almost identical rooms. Bellamy followed her inside with Clarke in tow.

The rest of them looked at each other for a moment before they all started running at the same time, trying to get one for themselves. Nathan got one for them easily, furthest away from Raven’s pick.

Lincoln slammed his door shut immediately, yelling: “I was promised a single.”

“Not fair!” Wells shouted. “Why do I have to room with Jasper?”

“Sorry”, Harper offered him a smile before closing the door to her and Octavia’s room.

“Don’t worry, buddy. I’ll be partying all night. You won’t even know I’m here”, Jasper patted Wells’ shoulder.

The boy dragged his bag into the room reluctantly, muttering about killing all of them in their sleep under his breath.

*

They went for dinner first in the hotel restaurant. They drank too much wine and laughed too loudly, but no one cared.

When they were finished, it was time for a quick team meeting.

“So I’m going to go win some money with my mad gambling skills at the casino”, Raven said. “Who’s with me?”

“I’m going to need to see this”, Clarke laughed, earning an impolite gesture from the girl.

“Count me in”, Octavia tied up her hair. “I actually know how to play.”

“Hey!” Raven pouted. “You have to believe in me or it won’t work!”

“I’ll believe in you for them”, Bellamy reached out to hold her hand. “From afar, though. I promised Harper I’d take her to the strip club.”

“Hell yeah!”

“I’m going with them”, Wells grinned.

“And I can’t have any of you with me or you’ll scare off the ladies”, Jasper said.

They all agreed.

“Where are we going then?” Nathan turned to Monty.

“The club, right?”

“Sure.”

“What about you Lincoln?”

The man leaned back in his chair. “I’m going to go book all the spa treatments for tomorrow - for you too, yes - and check out the gym. You won’t be seeing me tomorrow.”

Raven fist bumped him. “Excellent! Alright, friends! Let’s not die tonight!”

*

Monty rolled over, shielding his eyes from the light streaming through the blinds. He groaned at the headache growing behind his forehead.

Nathan was still asleep next to him, one arm hanging from the side of the bed. Monty curled up against his side and closed his eyes again.

The night was a blur of colorful drinks and dancing, bright lights and too loud music. Monty could only remember flashes of it, mostly from the beginning. They’d gone their separate ways after dinner, but not before having to throw about a dozen of balled up napkins at Bellamy who took too long saying goodbye to his girlfriends. With Nathan’s arm around his waist they made their way first to the bar and then with enough drinks in them to the club. Monty rarely wanted to dance, but Nathan was _excellent_ at persuading him when they were drinking. They’d seen Jasper hitting on at least six different girls before finally finding one who would talk to him. The others they didn’t come across.

“Why are you awake?” Nathan mumbled.

“I don’t know. Can you whack me over the head to make it stop?”

“Am I still alive?” he whined. “We drank so much. We should be dead.”

“I feel dead.”

Nathan wrapped an arm around him. “Come here.”

Monty wriggled closer, resting his head on his chest. “Do you remember when we got back? Are the others here?”

“Maybe? I can’t remember much. Was a lot of fun, though.”

“It was”, Monty smiled and ran his fingers over his stomach. His eyes focused on something on his hand. “Wait…” he grabbed Nathan’s hand where it was resting on his hip.

“What is it?”

Monty held up his hand next to his. “Fuck.”

On the fourth finger of both of their hands there was a brightly colored band. Monty could remember a gumball machine of some sorts and then…

“Fuck, you – You asked me to marry you?”

Nathan stared at him with his mouth hanging open, clearly going through his memory. “I did”, he gasped. “Did we actually…”

“I don’t know. I remember we were laughing at something and then you just said ‘hey we should get married’. And I… apparently thought it was a good idea.”

“Did we do it?”

Monty frowned. “I’m not sure.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Monty cracked a smile first, and Nathan let out a laugh.

“You said yes”, Nathan bit his lip.

“You asked me first!”

“Yeah”, he touched Monty’s cheek.

“I think I deserve a proper proposal, though”, Monty pointed out.

“We’ll see about that.”

*

“Good morning! How’s the honeymoon going so far?” Harper grinned at them as they walked out of their room.

Nathan glanced back to make a face at him.

“You should see your faces right now”, Harper giggled. “Don’t worry. Wells and I stopped you before you made it official.”

Monty let out a sigh and dropped on the couch next to her. “That’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny”, she grinned.

“We were really going to do it?” Nathan sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

“Oh yeah, took a lot of convincing to talk you out of it. Love was in the air.”

“Or just booze”, Monty rubbed his eyes.

“Hey! I heard you got married”, Clarke walked past them with three coffee cups in her hands.

“False alarm”, Nathan muttered, and Monty stuck out his tongue at her.

“It better be. You’d be dead now if you didn’t invite us. Raven’s words.”

“Did everyone make it back?” Monty asked.

“Yeah.”

“Even Jasper?”

“He was the first one here”, Harper snorted. “Passed out before two.”

Monty leaned back and rested his head on top of Nathan’s. “Just the usual then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still taking requests @ natharmiller tho atm i'm a little busy with school so i can't fill them as quickly as i'd like to


End file.
